Spirit Week
by kristin.123
Summary: Name says it all. It's spirit week at LaPush High School! What kind of contest can come out of that? Read and find out! Parings Jacob/Bella, Sam/Emily, Embry/Jessica. Pictures of the outfits on my profile.


**[ AN: In this story Jacob, Bella, Emily, Sam, Embry and Jessica are all juniors.]**

I was currently walking toward the cafeteria with my two best friends Emily and Leah.

We were all busy discussing the main event coming up at LaPush High School. SPIRIT WEEK!!

We were talking about what we were going to wear and, even better, what we were going to make the guys wear. I was busy planning outfits for Jacob, Emily was planning outfits for Sam, and Leah was planning outfits for Embry. We already had an idea of what we were going to wear but the boys outfits were a whole different story.

We had just gotten the schedule for spirit week…

* * *

Monday- Switch day – Dress up as the opposite sex

Tuesday- Flashback day – Dress in 80's fashion

Wednesday- International day- Dress in a different nation's fashion

Thursday- Nerd Day- Dress up like a nerd! **[A/N- Sorry, couldn't resist! & they really did this at my school and it was a lot of fun]**

Friday- School Spirit day! Dress in your school colors!

* * *

The girls and I had just gotten to the cafeteria. We saw the boys sitting in our usual spot and went over to them.

"Hey," We all said in union

"Hey girls," They said, all of them in union too.

We went to the line and got our food. When we were all back at the table the girls and I started planning out the outfits again.

The boys were just looking at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacob finally asked

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?" Jessica shouted, quite loudly actually.

Emily, Jessica, and I all stared at the boys. They were looking at us with the same, confused look.

"You can't be serious," I said, "You guys really don't pay attention to anything here, do you?"

"Okay! Will you just tell us what you're talking about already!?" Embry said, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Jessica.

"You guys haven't heard anything about spirit week?" Emily said, she was always the mediator of the group, same with Sam.

"Uhh… No?" Jacob said

"They gave all of us these flyer things. How could you not have heard?"

"Ohhhh... So that's what I threw at the back of Embry's head." Said Jacob

"You guys are so lame. Lucky for you, you all have awesome girlfriends that will help you guys." Emily said

"Why would we _want _to do spirit week?" Embry said

All of the girls gasped

"Why? Only because it is only opportunity that we have to dress completely crazy and not get judged!" Jessica yelled again. She really needed to cool it.

"And because it'll be a lot of fun" I added.

We were all picking at our food by this point and then Jacob finally spoke up for the boys.

"Okay, we'll do it. But, there's going to be one condition." Embry and Sam were looking at him like he had lost his mind. "It's going to be like a contest. If the boys and I win then you have to do whatever we want to do for the whole day. And, if by some miracle, you girls win then we'll do whatever you want to do."

The girls and I deliberated for a minute before I spoke up for us saying only 2 words,

"You're on."

By the time lunch was over we had come up with our 5 basic ground rules

We had to use what was in out closets. You couldn't go shopping at all.

You had to match with your girlfriend/boyfriend.

We would have get someone to judge. We never figured out who, though.

You can plan out the outfits with only the members of your team. Girls could only discuss with girls and boys with boys.

The winning team could have the losing team do whatever they want for 12 hours.

Needless to say, I was really looking forward to spirit week this year.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while but this story is going to be about 9 chapters long. I know everything that is going to happen & I have everything planned out already. I have all of the outfits made already and will be posting them as the chapters come out. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I am going to need input! I also need to know who you guys think should be the judge?? **

**Angela**

**Alice [lol]**

**Other ____________??**

**REVIEW!**

**[This is like a starter chapter so they will be getting longer from here!]**

…**did I mention to review?... oh, I did? Okay. Imma shut up now then. :]**

**Xoxo Kristin**


End file.
